ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
JaeMin Kim
|placebot = WINNER |challengewinsbot = 3 |arenawinsbot = 2 |powerteambot = 2 |seasonfa = FA |challengefa = 2 |arenafa = 0 |votesfa = 0 |placefa = 22/28 |seasonfm = FM |teamfm = Junior |missionfm = 7 |exilefm = 0 |votesfm = 2 |placefm = 2/12 |seasondr = SDR |tribedr = |placedr = 2/20 |challengesdr = 12 |votesdr = 1 |daysdr = 39 |seasontg = TG |teamtg = |missiontg = 9 |gauntlettg= 0 |placetg = WINNER |seasonc=C |teamc= |missionc=TBD |gulagc=TBD |votesc=TBD |placementc=TBD}} was a contestant on , , , , and the winner of . Jaemin’s game in The Challenge Battle of the Teams really got tense when he was drafted to be on Team Blackout with Mario Johnson (everyone’s target #1) and found himself being at the end of some very harsh comments from his own friends. Despite this Jaemin and Mario, the last two surviving members of their team claimed first place! JaeMin’s legacy on RRN, however, came crashing down in Free Agents when he found himself victim of the random draw. JaeMin was finally defeated in the challenge. This is his first time back since that tragic day. Battle of the Teams He was on Team Sublime along with Joyce Scott, Sam Beyer and Staecia Kamekona. In Episode 5 there was a team switch, he ended up on Team Blackout along with Jade Cassiopeia, Josh Calhoun & Mario Johnson. In this game JaeMin had to ask himself a very important question: friendship vs winning this RRN game? What is more important? Winning, of course! JaeMin was orginally apart of a huge alliance called 'Tumblr Survivor minus Cole because he is a bitch', and it wound up not doing much for him in the game. He had already proven he was great challenges, so when Mario had won the ability to pick new team members for Team Blackout Jae was a first draft pick. Soon the new Team Blackout had become unstoppable as every other round they were either winning power, or escaping elimination in the arena. Far into the game players were beginning to become bitter and/or jealous at Mario Johnson's winning streak, and began to take their frustration out on JaeMin due to he and Mario voting Josh and Jade in into the arena. Some players even made a request for JaeMin to quit to eliminate Mario. JaeMin was atonished at how his 'friends' went from loving him to hating him simply because he was a member of Team Blackout. He never let it get to him, because despite it all he and Mario still found themselves in first place positions at the finale. The Challenge: Free Agents Name: JaeMin Age: 25 Country: USA Hobbies: Gaming, weightlifting, tennis, golf, clubbing, travel, foreign languages, psychology Favorite TV Show: Any reality TV Favorite Food: Kimchi bokkeumbap Favorite Challenge Contestant: Cara Maria Sorbello, Emily Schromm, Frank Sweeney, Zach Nichols Favorite Color: Green The Challenge: The Gauntlet Competition History Survivor: Digital Remix was a contestant on . Voting History Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:The Challenge: Battle of the Teams Category:The Challenge Contestants Category:Team Sublime Category:Team Blackout Category:Winner Category:Finalist Category:Players from Ohio Category:The Challenge: Free Agents Category:22nd Place